Lost and Found (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Lost And Found", Season 2, episode 40, 80th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Bear First Met Harry Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin {Harry was wandering around in front of Bear's front door.} Harry: (quacking) Bear: Ooh. Tell me --- did you have pancakes for breakfast? 'Cause you smell all sweet and "pancakey." Heh heh heh. (inhales deeply) Or maybe you smell this good all the time. {When Bear is about to enter the living room,} {Cut to: Entrance} Pip and Pop Encounter Harry Harry: I was out by the Duck Pond with my Mom and my brothers and my sisters... Pip: Uh, uh, excuse me, Harry, but actually we kind of call it the Otter Pond. Pop: Yeah. Not that it matters or anything. Pip: Oh. Yeah. Yeah. It's just a name. Lost, You Will Find Your Way and What Do You Think? {The word "Lost" appears below it.} Bear: Wow. Lost. It can be a very serious word. Harry: Yeah. Bear: Lost. You know, lots of things get lost. Like, um, you could lose a mitten. Or you could lose your favorite toy. What Do You Think? Bear and Tutter Saw Harry Eating Sandwiches {Bear makes himself jump after seeing Tutter.} Tutter: Bear, I don't know if you know this, but there's a duck over there and --- and he's eating all our sandwiches! Bear: Oh yeah, I know. That's Harry. Tutter: Hairy? No, I wouldn't say hairy, Bear. Feathery, definitely, but not hairy. Oh, and hungry. Very hungry! Calling Lois / Ojo's Missing Her Snow Bear Again {The left side shows Lois wearing headphones and the right side shows Bear with a phone.} Lois: Trucks in the area. Bear: I-- Lois: Bye-bye. {The left side slides and Bear hangs the phone up.} {SFX: Dial Tone} Bear: Hmm. Lois said trucks in the area. Ojo: (approaching Bear) {The stock footage "Lost Thing" is shown.} Ojo: I'll Give Harry a tour of the Big Blue House and make him feel better. What do you think of that, Bear? Bear: Ojo, that is a great idea. Ojo: Okay. We'll, I'll see ya. (shouts) Harry! Harry! Bear: See you later, Ojo. Ojo: Bye, Bear! (shouts again) Harry! Shadow's Story Bear: That Ojo. {interrupted by a girly laugh} Did you hear that? {sticks his head and looks around} That sounds like Shadow. And it sounds like she's upstairs. {goes upstairs} {Cut to: Upstairs Hallway} {Suddenly, Bear hears a third laugh} Bear: Hmm? {Bear looks around in the Upstairs Hallway} {Shadow appears on the Bedroom Doors} Shadow: {sing-song} Oh, Bear! Bear: {peeks up} Huh? {she disappears, Bear looks at the Bedroom Doors, turns to the audience} Hmm.... I definitely heard Shadow up here. You know, maybe if we sing a song together, and look real hard, she'll might appear. Ready? {starts to sing} ♪ Oh, where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {Camera begins panning} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ {runs to the lens} ♪ Where-oh-where oh where is Shadow? ♪ ♪ Where could Shadow be? ♪♪ {camera stops panning} Shadow! {Shadow appears on the left hallway wall} Shadow: You called, Fuzzy Friend? Bear: Shadow, there you are. Shadow: Of course I'm here. What is exactly the way you are lost? Bear: {scratches his forehead} You can't argue for that, Shadow. But do you have a story for us today? Shadow: Why certainly, Bear. Let us see what other tales do to be lost. Just watch. {Glitter sounds} (Story begins with a rooster) Shadow (reading)-Cock a Doodle Doo / My dame has lost her shoe Dame-*mumbles* High kicks, high kicks... Dame-Uh oh! I need to paint my nails Shadow- My Master has lost his fiddle stick Master-*noticed his fiddle stick missing* Oh fiddlesticks! Shadow-And doesn’t know what to do Master-The third time this week, whew Shadow-Cock a Doodle Doo / What’s my dame to do? Dame-Hmm, a bare foot Silhouette Bear-Nope this is a bear foot *laugh as he looks down* love your toe nail polish Shadow-'Til the Master finds his fiddle stick Master-Here fiddle stick! Here fiddle stick! Oh there’s a stick- nope, that’s just a stick. Here fiddle stick! Shadow-She’ll dance without her shoe. dame’s foot jumps without her shoe Dame-Ouch (offset drums play) Shadow- (reading) Cock a Doodle Doo Silhouette Bear-That’s one crazy story. (chuckles) {Glitter sounds ends} Bear: Wow! What a great story, Shadow. Harry Comes Up with a Plan / Finding His Mom Mama Duck: Oh, Mr. Bear. You certainly are wonderful, Bear. So big, so strong, so kind, so wonderful, so full of fur. How can I ever thank you? Bear: You don't have to. It was my pleasure, really. And it's just Bear. Mama Duck: Oh, I must kiss you! I must give this big bear a kiss. Luna's Day of Getting Lost / The Goodbye Song (Night falls in) {Cut to: Attic} Bear: Ah, The Attic. Isn't it great? Sometimes I like to come up and just look out at the stars. It's also where I talk to a special friend. Let's see if we can find her. {goes to the balcony} Ah, There she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. And How was your day in The Big Blue House? Bear: Well, Pip and Pop found a duck name Harry, who couldn't find his family. He was lost. Luna: Oh, my. What happened? Bear: Well, he stayed with us for a little bit, until his Mom showed up. Luna: Oh, I'm certainly glad everything turned out okay. I'll bet he was happy to see his Mom. Bear: He sure was. And he was a very brave little duck too. But he had a good time while he was here. In fact everyone liked him so much, we invited him back for a visit in the spring. Luna: Oh, that's wonderful. You know, Bear, I learned a long time ago that if you get lost, it's important to stay where you are until your family or friends find you. Bear: Hmm. True, Luna, true. Luna: Well, I'd better get back up in the night sky. Some nighttime travelers might need my light to help them find their way home. Bear: Well, Luna, before you go, would you sing The Goodbye Song with me? Luna: I would love to, Bear. {They sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage} Bear: Bye, now. (Luna rises up and Bear heads back to The Attic) Well, Thanks for visiting The Big Blue House. I hope you had fun. Bye. {Bear switches off} Oh. {switches the lamp back on.} And by the way, Like Luna said if you ever got lost, stay where you are and wait for your family and friends to find you. I'll see you soon. Bye.Category:Season 2 Transcripts Category:Transcripts